Lore Sheet: Legacy
XXX Fill in Later Kill Me History XXX Organizations Pyramidis Founded by the United Nations to combat the rapidly rising amount insurgent groups all over the world, Pyramidis was a group of heroes acting as a strike-force to enforce international law in the most lawless of places. They fought on all continents, acquiring a great reputation worldwide. They fought the legions of robots created by Nero ten years after their founding, being regarded as their greatest achievement. Despite never wiping out Nero's Legion entirely, they are widely regarded as having defeated it. By the second decade of Pyramidis, their successes began becoming scarce. This is due to finding a new adversary in the terrorist organization Babel. Soon Pyramidis and Babel found themselves in a stalemate, but Babel slowly began to gain an advantage. Along with this, Babel places several agents in Pyramidis, who would betray their comrades in the Battle for the Tower, a conflict between Pyramidis and Babel at the Tower of Babel, Babel's base of operations. During the fighting, several of the counter-agents murdered loyal agents of Pyramidis. The most notable traitor was Vincent Gore (Codename: Skinwalker), as he murdered both Blizzard (Natasha Jurgevich) and the first Bushshrike (Charles Vorster). Few of the primary operatives survived, and they all dispersed. Known agents to have survived as Angus Young, Dragan Bajic and Nora Castillo. Aegis Formed five years after the end of Pyramidis after Dragan Bajic returned to Brussels and purchased the former Pyramidis base, Aegis is the predecessor to Pyramidis. Dragan, seeking out new heroes to protect the world without the support of the United Nations, had a hard time recruiting, but eventually found a suitable amount of agents. Now, Aegis resumes the fight against Babel, as well as taking action against the Free Market and the newly revived Nero's Legion. Current members include Dragan Bajic, Charlotte Vorster, Citlali Flores, and Vasilios Milonakis. Babel With many insurgent groups on the brink of collapse due to the newly formed Pyramidis taskforce, several of them decided to band together. After several attempts to integrate together, one man was finally able to do it. Lachlan Frazier, with the help of his brother Rory, managed to use persuasion, intimidation and violence to force the groups together. The result was Babel, and using the combined arms and manpower of these insurgent groups, as well as the wealth of the Frazier brothers, they became Pyramidis' most dangerous adversary, fighting them to the teeth and putting spies within their ranks. Finally causing severe casualties to Pyramidis at the Battle for the Tower, Pyramidis was forced to disband, while Babel thrived. With the new lack of restriction, Babel flooded the world with it's influence. Using espionage and blackmail as opposed to insurgency and violence, many members from the original groups began to disagree with Lachlan's methods, only to be executed for traitorous thoughts. These quick and ruthless murders helped keep the other members in line, and Babel continued the thrive. Current members of Babel are the Frazier brothers, Angus Young, Gordon Casus, and Augustus Marshall, while Citlali Flores is a former member. The Free Market Originally formed as a loose group of criminal syndicates in Las Vegas, the Free Market is an unlawful network of business. Acting in anything from black market sales, kidnappings, extortion, and even assassinations, the Free Market is one of the largest criminal groups in the world. Pyramidis fought them on occasion in their hay-day, but after Babel sprung up, they mostly left the Market to the police. British criminal Tony Channel has since come to lead the group, turning it into more of an international organization. However, they have encountered increased resistance since the founding of Aegis. Despite this, they remain a persistent pain for Aegis, and the rest of the world. The most prominent members are Tony Channel, Flynn Marcus and Al-Maut. Nero's Legion Founded by the mysterious Nero, Nero's Legion was the first massive threat Pyramidis ever faced. One of the most intelligent minds in the world, Nero created a massive complex to produce mass amounts of robotic soldiers. Using this mechanical army to invade cities all over the world, Nero would have easily taken control of the planet had Pyramidis intervened. After Nero's final defeat, the Legion went dormant, but it was never known if all of his robots had been destroyed. Years later, after Aegis' founding, the answer was revealed. The Legion was reactivated by man known as Terentius, claiming to be Nero's son. Using what was left of the Legion, Terentius continued his father's onslaught on the world, using his machines to harass the governments of the world, as well as Aegis. The only human member of Nero's Legion currently is Terentius, though it could be argued that Nero is still a member, as even from prison Terentius seems to be doing his bidding. Characters Marcel Lamare Alias: Ghostwalker Allegiance: Various (temporary) Background: A dangerous French assassin with little known about him, what is known is that he began his life as a petty criminal on the streets of Paris. A master of stealth before he hit puberty, at the age of twenty he discovered the former Pyramidis-turned-Babel agent Vincent Gore hiding in his home city. Breaking into his home, he stole Vincent's suit, using it to his own ends. Eventually, his skill outweighed the usefulness of the suit, and Marcel took it to a member of the Free Market to have it upgraded. With the upgraded suit, Marcel became Ghostwalker, one of the worlds most deadly hackers and assassins. Eventually he would encounter Aegis, and become a constant obstacle for them to face. Doing jobs for the Free Market, Babel and even Nero's Legion, it seems that wherever Aegis finds touble, Marcel has something to do with it. XXX Category:Lore Sheets